secrets
by darkemperor1
Summary: Is you went to know what this fanfiction is about then you will have to read because i'm not good when it comes to writing a summary.
1. Chapter 1

hello everybody this is my first time writing a fanfiction so i hope it is okay and i'm sorry if i haven't used punctuation properly and if i haven't spelled the words properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test.

** After been expelled along with the rest of the guys in all the year 2 classes for trying to peek at the girls during training camp.**

**This is after season 2 episode 7 .**

**akihisa's POV**

_"After a spending a week playing games, taking cold showers and surviving on hungry stomach with a low-budget, I finally get to go back to school." i said with relieve as he started to dress for school._**  
**

_After 4 minutes i got changed, i got on my school shoes and started to leave for school. Once i reached school I went to class F to see everyone except for me was there and i decided to go to my seat ._

_After a few minutes iron man came to the door and started to teach the whole class i decided to focus on my work as i was focusing on my work sometimes throughout the lesson he would ask me if i was alright and that i should go to the medical room but i said that i was alright and this kept happening until lunch._

**_XXXX During Lunchtime XXXX_**

_"Thank god its lunchtime." i said sounding relieved as i got my lunchbox out._

_"hi akihisa looks like you finally got yourself a packed lunch." said hideyoshi making it sound as if it was big deal._

_As i opened my lunchbox i heard minami and himeji moaning as a depressing aura filled the air around them so i thought that i might clear the air with a laughter._

_Meanwhile as__ i did that, i saw kouta and yuuji with a surprised look on their face as they said "wow did you make that lunch." yeah i made this lunch for me." i replied as i ate my lunch._

_Once i was finished i decided to get up to go to the library, while Yuuji asked "where you are going." i told him "i'm going to the library." as i made my way out of the class__ i saw everyone look at me with a weird expression on their face._

_i thought it wasn't important so i kept walking and once i reached the library, i found good book and decided to go back as i was walking i passed the gym storage and i heard someone crying, so i opened the storage to see shouko crying._

_As shouko looked at me she asks me "does yuuji love someone else?" "am i ugly?" i look into her eyes "that's not true, its just that he is not the type to i love you so easily."_

_"are you sure?"_

_"yes, i mean yuuji is not idiot even an idiot like me thinks that your beautiful and you should be happy about that."_

_"__thanks i feel better akihisa."_

_"don't worry it's not a big deal and besides shouldn't you be looking for yuuji."__  
_

_"okay bye."_

_after shouko lefted "what is this warm feeling that i'm feeling in my heart... Oh well i better go to class now." as i left for class._

**_XXXX Afterschool XXXX_**

_i packed my stuff up as i started to leave, i made my way to the gate and ran into Yuuka Koyama and i asked her "Is it OK if walk home with you yuuka_

**_Yuuko koyama (_****_she used to be Kyouji Nemuto's girlfriend but broke up with him for a reason, she is in class-C and she is also class representative.)_**

**_Hideyoshi's POV_**

_"hi yuuji is it just me or was akihisa acting weirder than usually" i asked with a confused look._

_"i think that it most be just his sister." said yuuji_

_"But i thought that his sister wasn't supposed to be back so early." i said with mixed look of worry and wonder.  
_

_"Is it just me or are you worried about akihisa." said minami and himeji with anger in their voice._

_"no its just that he has been acting weird and i think that something might be wrong with him." i said trying acting as if it was nothing._

_While we were talking kouta was taking pictures of us to sell later but decided to stop to agree with me._

_"I say that we go to akihisa's home to found out what he has been hiding." said yuuji with a straight up face._

_we all agreed with him and we decided to go to akihisa's __home._

_XXXX After 20 minutes of walking XXXX_

_when we got there they knocked on the door._

_A few seconds later we heard footsteps coming closer an__d we knew it was akihisa as akihisa opened the door he could see everyone. _

_when we went in, we saw a dinner fit for a king and asked akihisa "why did you make a huge dinner for 10 people."_

_"Oh i was inviting people to join me." replied akihisa_

_" who are these people that you invited." i asked wondering who it was._

_"Oh lets see i invited Yuuka, yuuko, shouko and the rest are you." said akihisa with a smile on his face._

_"But we didn't got a invitation." i said._

_"actually you did you see i tried callin your phones then i called your home to give you the invitation but you weren't there so i decided to give you the invitation by massage." said akihisa_

_"but how can you buy all the materials to make the dinner?" said i while everyone looked at akihisa as it got their attention._

_"you see i got a part-time job so i can get money." replied akihisa sounding happy_

_"Oh." we said_

**_IF YOU HAVE READ THIS THEN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE I WENT TO SEE IF IT IS GOOD._**

**_I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own baka and test

**XXXX After a few minutes XXXX**

akihisa heard the knock on the door and opened the door to see shouko, yuuko and yuuka.

he let them come inside and told them to sit on the chairs.

everyone sat down on chairs and was starting to eat but yuuji asked " why did you invite us to dinner?"

"because i wanted to tell you that i'm moving to Class-A immediately." said akihisa

"your joking right." said yuuji not believing what he just heard.

"i'm not joking, ask shouko she will tell you." said akihisa plainly

"shouko." asked yuuji thinking that he had gone insane.

"Yes its true he is moving to Class-A." said shouko plainly.

"What?" shouted everyone as they looked at akihisa.

"I can't believe that the king of idiots is moving to our Class!" said yuuko with anger in her tone.

"Come on everyone lets eat." said akihisa as started eating.

everyone was still shocked but started eating because they were hungry, after eating they wash their plates and left to go home.

Akihisa decided to go to his bedroom to sleep.

**XXXX THE NEXT DAY XXXX**

akihisa left home and walked to school and decided to go to his new class.

"Good morning class today we have a new student joining us." said Ms. takahashi looking at akihisa.

"hi i akihisa yoshii nice to meet you." said akihisa with a smile on his face

"i can't believe it" "how did a idiot get to Class-A" said everyone in Class-A except for yuuko, shouko and him.

how akihisa got in Class-A was what everyone could talk about.

akihisa decided to sit on his chair.

"Everyone do your work." said Ms. takahashi as she handed him a work sheet.

Akihisa looked at the worksheet and finished the work in just 2 minutes.

"I'm done." said akihisa sounding bored.

"Really let me see." Ms. takahashi as she looked at the sheet she had a surprised look on her face.

"did you guess or did you knew the answers." said Ms. takahashi

"Well i knew the answers." said akihisa plainly

"You got all the answers right." said Ms. takahashi

after she said that everyone looked with a surprised expression on their face.

"so what do i do now?" asked akihisa looking at Ms. takahashi.

"Well you can do what you like." said Ms. takahashi

"yes" said akihisa as he relaxed on these massage chairs.

**XXXX DURING LUNCHTIME XXXX  
**

During lunchtime everyone got together except for yuuka, yuuko and akihisa.

"you should have seen akihisa he did all the work without breaking a sweat." said aiko

"i don't know that he was great at subjects." said hideyoshi

"how do we make sure akihisa really is smart." said kouta

"i know if he really is smart then his avatar will have high scores." said yuuji

"i can't believe akihisa is so mean leaving me behind." said himeji and minami sounding depressed.

"Yuuji you should move to Class-A because then we can be together and do things." said shouko as she was blushing

"shouko your a pervert." said yuuji

shouko took out a taser and tasered yuuji before he could do anything.

everyone decided that they would spy on akihisa.

as was walking he ran into a couple of bullies but decided to keep on walking.

"hey aren't u going to say sorry." said one of the bullies.

"why should i when you got in my way on purpose." said akihisa

"being cocky uh maybe we need to put you in your place." said one of the bullies

"we challenge you to a avatar battle." said one of the bullies

"I accept on one condition, that the subject will be every subject." said akihisa sounding interested

"we accept that condition." said the bullies

the bullies and akihisa summoned their avatar.

avatar battle

Akihisa's avatar's score: 75258 The class-B avatar: 2876

The Class-B avatar: 2967

The Class-B avatar: 2864

"No way that is impossible for anyone to get that much score."said the bullies sounding scared

"Oh i forget to tell you that my score is 20 time the score of a Class-A score."said akihisa

"its we finish this."said akihisa as his avatar took out the other three avatar with one strike.

"These who die meets me in the remedial class" said iron man appearing out of nowhere.

after iron man disappeared with the three students

"hi you guys you got what you wanted to see, so show yourselfs." said akihisa

After a few seconds the gang showed themself.

"You as well yuuko." said akihisa and saw yuuko coming closer.

"how did you know where we were." asked everyone including yuuko

"Well i could hear your movements, your breathing and your whispers." said akihisa

"are you telling the truth." asked yuuko

"yes after all i'm not a normal person." said akihisa as he started to walk away.

"What do you mean." asked the gang

"ask the principal after its a secret." said akihisa before he left.

The gang went to the principals office to ask her about akihisa but she refused to tell them anything about akihisa that they don't know.

"We just went to know akihisa more. Is that so wrong?" said yuuji

"Look i can't tell anything about akihisa except for the information that you already know." said the principal as she sighed.

"I can't tell you if i did that i would be leaking personal information about a student which is a bad thing to do."said the principal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i do not own baka and test.

lets continue from the last chapter.

The gang went to the principals office to ask her about akihisa but she refused to tell them anything about akihisa that they don't know.

"We just went to know akihisa more. Is that so wrong?" said yuuji

"Look i can't tell anything about akihisa except for the information that you already know." said the principal as she sighed.

"I can't tell you if i did that i would be leaking personal information about a student which is a bad thing to do."said the principal.

After school the group but yuuji decided to fellow akihisa all day but they for now all they saw was akihisa working at his job.

At the end of the day he walked out the door and then heard his phone ring so he answered.

"hello this is akihisa." said akihisa on the phone

"Oh i sorry i cancelled out of the blue like that." said akihisa

"but i will try to make it up to you, okay?" said akihisa

"bye call me later." said akihisa as he put his phone back on his pocket then walked to his home.

**XXXX after 10 minutes he finally reached home XXXX**

he got inside, he made himself a nice dinner.

Then he took the food to the table and ate.

"Will this is a waste of time." said minami sounding anger and tired.

everyone decided to go home but stopped and turned around when they heard a phone ringing.

"who is it." said akihisa

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"oh hi its good that you called." said akihisa

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"okay i will make it up to you by taking you out on a date." said akihisa

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"i'm going to take you on a date tomorrow." said akihisa

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"if you don't mind i going asleep." said akihisa as he went to his room

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

akihisa lied on his bed and covered himself with a blanket and fall asleep.

**XXXX The next day XXXX**

akihisa walked to school and opened his shoe locker to find a letter but took a closer look to realize that it was a love letter and he quickly put it in his pocket looking around to make sure no-one had seen the letter and made his way to class-A.

when he got to class-A he sat on his seat and he looked at the window as he was thinking about the love letter from this morning.

'should i look at the letter now...nah i will just wait still lunch time then i will go to the roof and look at.'

he looked around to see shouko and yuuko then he said "hi hideyoshi what are you doing here wearing girl clothes."

"I not hideyoshi i'm yuuko you idiot." yelled yuuko

"i know but i was just joking." said akihisa laughing

"stop laughing you jerk." said yuuko red with anger in her face

"hey shouko aren't you supposed to be hunting your future fiance." said akihisa

"sorry i was busy doing my work and getting ready for the test."said shouko

Then the teacher come in and said " sit down its class time now."

akihisa returned to his seat and sat on it and got on with his work

**XXXX lunchtime XXXX**

"well see ya later." said akihisa as he ran to the roof and started to read the letter.

Dear akihisa, i have liked you since year 1 and i wish i could have wrote a this earlier but i couldn't because i was in class-D after waiting for a long time i'm learned that you are in class-A and i decided to put this letter in your letter because i was to shy to talk you in person.

After akihisa was done reading he looked everywhere around the paper to see who see who wrote it but there was no name and looked at his phone to see that lunchtime was almost over and decided to go back to class not knowing that yuuji had seen and heard everything that had happened.

akihisa went back to his class and got on with his work.

**XXXX after school XXXX**

Akihisa went to his locker and saw at least 5 love letters and put the letters in his pocket as he put on his shoes and left to go home and as all this happened kouta saw akihisa and the love letters. 'i can't believe that akihisa is so lucky and popular with the girls in this school.' thought kouta.

**T****hat's the end of chapter 3.**

**please make sure to write a review, also if you think you know who akihisa is dating and who send him the love letter then write their names in the review.**


End file.
